


Memories

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, basically me projecting my experiences onto scott, im so sorry scott, not exactly detailed cause i didn't want to trigger myself, rape's mentioned, you dont deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott, past phone guy/original male character, past scott/chris
Kudos: 9





	Memories

I whimpered, curling in on myself as I shifted. Images flashed, causing me to claw at my arm to try to ground myself. Phantom fingers ghosted over my skin and I shivered. My breathing quickened slightly as my chest tightened.  _ No… _

I could feel his breath on my neck, his hands on my hips. I kept my eyes trained on Dylin's sleeping form to keep the images at bay. Blond hair and blue eyes; the feel of the backseat on my back.  _ I don't want this... _

I whined softly, nails biting my skin. I shut my eyes, only to force them open quickly when flooded with the vision of his face, cocky smile on his lips. Gasping softly, I gave a keening whine as I rolled over. I gripped my arm again, biting my lip.  _ Save me... _

The bed shifted, but I didn't register it, caught up in the overwhelming memories. A soft hand rested on top of my own, thumb gently prying my nails from my skin. Dylin's voice snapped me to the present, and I rolled to meet his eyes.  _ My love… _

"Scott? Are you here?" I swallowed thickly, nodding slowly. Dylin's hands tangled with mine, thumbs rubbing my skin. I couldn't see his eyes well in the dark, but his concern laced his voice. One hand carefully slid up my arm, accompanied with, "Is this okay?" I nodded again, feeling his rough palm against my cheek, calloused thumb gliding over my cheekbone.  _ I'm safe… _

I felt a tear run down my other cheek, only to get absorbed by the pillow. Dylin's hand moved to gently pull me close, taking it slow and eyes watching mine to make sure I was okay with everything he was doing. I buried my face in his collarbone, nosing as close as I could. Inhaling a scent that was just so  _ Dylin _ it couldn't be anything else calmed me more.  _ Safe… _

  
He hummed, cheek pressed against my hair, gently combing it with his fingers. "I love you," he murmured, holding me close. He started singing softly, playing with my hair as I fell asleep.  _ I love you too... _


End file.
